Pinkhart
by Mad Maddie Moe
Summary: Jesse is in NYC for business and bumps with Cecília Stockhart in front of a club while she's about to faint; but now she has other reasons for a heart break since she starts to think why destiny brought the two of them together since they met on that airplane months ago. He had her number... Why never call? [ Alternative Reality ] JessexCecilia [ Every chapter different episode ]


N/A: Hello! So this is my first brba fanfic and I must say I'm not a huge fan of the serie — that's why the story looks like an alternative reality(?). I try to make Jesse as much Jesse as he is, but since the pov here is from Cecilia (an original caracter) there isn't much of him for me to mess it up, which is great! lol Uhm, what else? It supose to be fun, first of all, and every chapter is like an small episode of an event — that's the reason why they could be bigger, but they aren't. I have four chapters although I plan to write more if you guys enjoy it. Sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta reader. Have fun!

**Synopsis of this episode: **Jesse Pinkman is in NYC for business and bumps with Cecília Stockhart in front of a club while she's about to faint; but now she has other reasons for a heart break since she starts to think about why destiny brought them together again since they met on that airplane months ago. He had her number... Why never call?

**Pinkhart**  
><em>Maddie Moe<em>

I was feeling terrible. That lawyer Sophia introduce me was a big pain in the ass — only in my ass, unfortunately, because he looked like having tons of fun drinking alcohol as it came out of a free fountain known as bar, which his unlimited platinum credit card wouldn't even miss paying, while from his mouth words that, for me, didn't make any sense wildly came out. In 5 minutes I discover he was, not just a racist, but an intolerant (fucking rich!) sexist. Couldn't I care less about his wealth. Money wasn't a problem for me, and having as much as I have a man would lose any small little even almost nonexistent chance of amazing me. I finished my cosmopolitan and touched his right hand over the balcony.

— Although the conversation is quite pleasent... — I lied. Wasn't even paying attention anymore — ...I must go. I'm terribly late. — Slid my hips from the tall chair till my feet could touch the ground and, of course, he grabbed my arm.

— For what? Late for what? — I do remember opening my mouth to answer, but then after thinking twice about the words that should come out I realized I didn't owed him any satisfaction of information over me. So I just smiled pulling my arm away from him. I think I might heard he scream "cunt!" only the music was to loud to be sure.

First I did seek out for my sister but had to give up. My phone had no signal for a call or message, the music was too damn loud and the crowd started to eat me, pulling me into the middle of groups who danced carefree. I'm guessing the air conditioning was broke because I started to feel my body heat up too fast. Inside my head the music got mixed with multiple parallel conversations and all of a sudden a tachycardia made me scared.

I'm a 25 years old woman who's used going out to dance, runs 3 miles per day, has pilates twice a week, doesn't smoke regularly and only drinks in unpaired days. It's awkward that my heart had a "bad moment" while I was just standing there. I do know my body too well: I was going to passed out in one minute. Having that information confirmed by blurred vision — and worried about being raped if found lying in the ground alone — I looked for the exit as fast as I could. Two steps away from the door had to hear a lecture from the manager about "if going out, not coming in again" which I answered rolling my eyes. Wasn't obvious that I was feeling bad? All people are really that selfish, nowadays?

I had a negative for that question a few seconds later.

While I bust out of the door almost crashing too the sidewalk, pulling people away because I desperately need fresh air, I bumped to this guy who was smoking, making his cigarette fall in a puddle.

— What the f-? — He said. Meanwhile I had my hands in my knees, my body slightly tilted which made my hair fall in front of my face. I breathed heavily and didn't say anything because I was right he was just another selfish prick. Couldn't be more wrong; he approach, touching my shoulder — Yo, are you ok?

The movement I told my brain to do was "turn towards him and say yes". What my brain actually did was lose balance towards him and say nothing. I felt to his arms with closed eyes and I high blood pressure.

— Cecília? — It was commom people knew who I was because of my father — Charles Stockhart —, but they usually called me Mrs. Stockhart, not Cecília. How intimate. His hand pulled away a bit of hair that felt in front of my eyes, and his fingertips caressed the outline of my face. When my heartbeat return to normal I finally opened my eyes.

I had never been that much suprised.

— Jesse? — He wasn't smiling — I'm so sorry for your cigarette... — I probably blushed, feeling stupid with the situation. I didn't quite get the face he made, but I'm guessing "confused" because, well, fuck cigarettes when a lady is about to passed out — and die (now I'm just overreacting).

— It's everything ok here? — A security guard, from the club I was just in, came to us. Jesse helped me get properly up and I ajusted the hem of my round blue dress, while saying yes, shyly. We know how the scene came out to other people — a strange guy taking a strange girl in his arms in a dark street... Even in New York that looks suspicious.

— We're together. — I added to look more realistic. He gave Jesse "that look", analyzing him from head to toe and did the same with me. We were not... Similar. We seem from different work classes, even different stereotypes. I touched his hand softly, beginning to entwine our fingers. To be honest I was expecting him to say something — but he didn't — We should go. — I said to Jesse with a small smile already pulling him away from the club down the sidewalk. I looked over my shoulder and at least the guard left us alone.

— What are you doing here? — I asked, finally. He was the one that undid the entwine of our fingers.

— It's a club, yo. I was... clubbing. With clubbers. Yeah. — At first I had the feeling he was lying about the answer because I couldn't recognize sarcasm in his voice, but then we hadn't seen or talked to eachother for months since we met in the airplane. Thats when I remembered. He was in New York, he had my phone number, but he chose not to call. He clearly didn't want to see me! Maybe I was the last person in Earth that he wanted to meet. And, still, there was I.

— Yes... — I looked down, ashamed. — ...Well, I should go. — Was ready to walk to avenue where I could find a cab, but he grabbed my arm like the guy in the bar — but I didn't feel like I hate it. I maybe wanted a bit.

— Wait! You almost passed out. You don't expect me to let you go alone... do you?  
>— My sister is with me...<br>— I don't see her.  
>— She's inside.<br>— And you cannot go back inside once you're out. By the way, who's the looser that made up this rule, yo? — I didn't plan to, but I was smiling. He was so "not" New York and that was the cutest thing ever. I needed a "non-new-yorker" man, but then again, who doesn't?

— I'll wait for her outside... Bye, Jesse. — Still... I didn't want to be a pain in his ass. When I tried to walk away from him, he let me — he didn't pulled my arm like a crazy maniac that can't take a no for a answer, but he did run until he was in front of me, not leting go through. Like a child. I rather a child than a maniac.

— Let me at least take you to eat something, since you're going to wait. — Desperately wanted to say no.

— Ok... — But I couldn't control my self and he finally smiled which almost made me faint all over again — this time for other reasons. We walk down the street side by side without saying any words. The cold breeze made me shudder and he noticed because he took off his dark jacket and put it on my shoulder.

And it was really a jacket — not suit or a blazer — but a crumpled jacket. I didn't even tried to give him back — I always wanted "just a jacket" on my shoulders instead of a million dollar suit, or a Zara blazer.

On the street corner we were there was two choices. The Good World Bar & Grill or a fat man called Joe selling hot dogs in a tent called Snoop Hot Doggs — with double "g", yes. Jesse looked at me probably wanting to discover which one I would appreciate more. I looked away because I didn't want to encourage him to any of those places. He should pick it up. We started walking when the Joe guy yelled:

— Hey! Couple! Come here! I have a... promotion for couples! — We crossed the streets. He had a carisma and a genuine smile, though not pretty. — Are you guys from New York?

— I am. He's from New Mexico.  
>— How long have you been a couple? — I had to laughed, looking at Jesse who had these really red cheeks. I bit my lower lip knowing I was the one to answer the question. Again, I was wrong.<p>

— We're not a c- — Jesse interrupted me to say:  
>— Since tonight. — But didn't look at me — And we want two hot dogs, please.<p>

It was my first time doing those two things: having a date with Jesse Pinkman and eating hot dogs from guy that probably didn't know the laws of health surveillance. But I was only going to care about that when diarrhea striked me in the next day morning.

I open my purse to take money to pay the hot dogs.

— Really? C'mon, it's on me, yo. — He took some cash from the back pockets of his pants. — So what's the promotion, bro?

— There's none. But now I have already made the hot dogs. So you have to pay me anyway, dude. — Jesse looked at me like he was being robbed and I couldn't control my self. That's just New York, you know? Maybe inside he wanted to punch fat Joe, but he was so funny telling us stories about all kinds of people that eated there, he probably changed his mind.

So there was I. Walking down a street with a man's jacket on my shoulder. Eating unhealthy food that tasted delicious. And laughing with Jesse's outrage about how new yorkers tend to behave.

— I'm just guessing here, but... I think we're crazy people.

— Yeah... And I guess I like crazy. — I threw away the paper towel from the hot dog in a trash near us and step in front of Mr. Pinkman. Even with my high heels he was still higher than me.

— I should go... It's late and I work tomorrow. — He stood there for a second, I even thought he became stone by looking in my eyes, but then he moved leading his hand to my face and using his thumb to wipe a smear of mustard in the corner of my lips. I blushed — I had a great night. — Started to take off his jacket to give it back, but he didn't let me.

— Take it. We will see eachother again. — Why did I doubt it? He raised his hand calling for a cab that passed by us, but he didn't stop — It's possible to get a cab here, yo?

— You're doing the wrong way. — I got to the edge of the sidewalk and waved my hand to the next came which soon stopped right in front of us, so I could get it. — See? You have to be a woman, basically.

He opened the door and I waited, before going in. We weren't that close, but we were close enough. At least for me. I was waiting a kiss, of course! But it never came, it never happened. Sighed before entering opening my windown for a last good bye.

— Good night.  
>— Night. — He only said and the cab started driving.<p>

Great. Amazing night. Trashy ending, tho. Leaned my head on the bench for five seconds and a lot of thoughts came to my brain at once. Was I really going to let it pass that chance? Clearly the destiny wanted us to meet or Jesse wouldn't be at the same club as I on a week day. Maybe I shouldn't wait for him to kiss me. Maybe I should show him how much I wanted to be kissed.

— Could you stop the car please? Just a second? — I took my heels off and got out of the cab. Jesse was walking the other direction so I was facing his back. — Jesse! Jesse! — I shouted while runing barefoot in the street. I had a plan of jumping in his lap, but... I'm not that bold.

Instead, I stopped right in front of him while he asked if everything was ok. Was it? Was everything ok?

Without thinking any further I let my hands held his face and I really had to be in the tip of my toes now that I wasn't with my high heels. Our lips only touched for seven seconds — I counted. I didn't need to open my eyes to notice that he had his hands on my waist. And he was pushing me towards him, so our bodies were really touching and I felt that strange feeling of being hot, breathing heavily, heart beating so damn fast. Only this time I knew I wasn't going to faint.

I didn't open my eyes because I was afraid it was just a dream. But if it was, the taxi driver wouldn't be honking nonstop so I could go back inside. Jesse laughed. Everything was real.

— Maybe this time you should call me.  
>— Maybe this time I will.<br>— If you don't, I will burn this jacket and curse you forever.  
>— Ok, Mrs. wizard of waverly place. — Another honk from the taxi driver and I finally gave a step back.<br>— I should go. He has my 600 dollar shoes... — And then when I was putting an end to the incredible night I had, there was the final act. Jesse crab my arm, pulled me back to his arms and kiss me. I mean, he really — really — kiss me. I could feel our tongues dancing together in a rhythm only we knew. I think sometimes I groaned as he pressed my body against his. I definitely shiver.

It was worth the 600 dollar shoes I lost that night.

While some taxi driver was going to forever tell his friend about the night he got 600 dolars "for free", I was going to forever tell my friends about the perfect date I had with this unconventional, not even a little new yorker, completely different guy from all of my social network.

Honestly? I felt for him that night. Yeah,** shit**. That's what I thought too...

**Synopsis of _NEXT_ episode: **Cecília invites Jesse to a dinner party at her parents house so they'll meet him. Expectations: everything would go nice and smooth. Reality: an ex-fiance was invited, a kid knew she was (possibly) pregnant and Ceci discovers secrets about Jesse's sex life.


End file.
